marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Rango, South Dakota
FORT RANGO, SOUTH DAKOTA 10 XP During the years of western expansion, Army posts were established on the basis of anticipated use. As the Indian tribes of the East moved to new reservations in the west, the Army was called out to keep the tribes from waging war with each other. As settlers cleared new lands, the Army moved their posts to protect the fledgling settlements from hostile Native tribes and to protect the Native’s lands from being encroached upon by settlers and merchants. After gold and silver were discovered, the mass migration of miners and settlers began crowding the large Native territories. As the Native tribes had no place to move, war between the whites and Native tribes intensified. The Army was ordered to subdue the Natives and keep them on their reservations. In the mid 19th Century, an outpost was stationed in a remote area of the Dakotas: Fort Rango. Shortly after the end of the Civil War, the base had degenerated into an undisciplined, unorganized state. Major Brett Sabre showed up as the new Commanding Officer and promptly began whipping the garrison back into shape. After surviving a treacherous assassination attempt and leading them to victory over a Sioux attack, he earned their loyalty. Unlike virtually every other character in Fort Rango, Sabre was intelligent, level-headed, and open-minded. A short time later Johnny Wakely joined the troops of Fort Rango as their new scout. As Red Wolf, Wakely broke up a plot by Burning Tree and some owlhoots to frame the troops of Fort Rango for the theft of the sacred White Buffalo hide. Sabre was promoted to Colonel, in the aftermath of his encounter with Heart-Like-Fire. As a colonel, he often assisted the Red Wolf in maintaining order around Fort Rango. Scene Distinctions Cavalry Outpost, Defending the Frontier, Near CheyenneTeritorry, Yard Scene Complications Strict Discipline SFX: Alert!!! Spend 1 PP and a D8 or higher effect die from a dice pool including a Military specialty, asset, or resource/a D10 doom die to add “Alert Status”, “Fully Manned Posts”, and “” as scene distinctions for the remainder of the scene. If you have unlocked Fort Rango, you do not need to spend a PP to activate this SFX. SFX: Armory. If you have unlocked Fort Rango, when creating a Combat asset or resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Compound. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to shutdown “Yard” and add any one of the following scene distinctions for a character: “Armory”, “Barracks”, “Command Office”, “Forge”, “Guard Tower”, “Penitentiary”, or “Stables”. Spend a D10 effect die to change the scene distinction, or remove any of those scene distinctions and recover “Yard”. SFX: Garrison. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add one of the D8 Special Characters from Daramatis Personae to the scene. Spend a D6 or greater Military resource/a D8 or higher doom die to add a Fort Rango Garrison to the scene. For each step the spend die is greater add two affiliation dice to Fort Rango Garrison. SFX: Penitentiary. Spend 1 PP and an effect die from a pool including a Military specialty, asset, or resource/a die from the doom pool to create equal-sized Chained Up and Guarded complications on a target. If you have unlocked Fort Rango, you do not need to spend a PP to activate this SFX. SFX: .'' '''Limit:' Military Installation. When using a Scene Distinction or SFX from an area off-limits to you (Civilian: all except Infirmary and Yard; Soldier: Armory, Command Office, Penitentiary, except on order; Officer: none) add a D6 to the doom pool. Limit: Moral of the Troops. If you fail a Military-based roll by ten or more, shutdown “Strict Discipline” and add “Disciplinary Deficits” as a scene complication, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. If you have unlocked Fort Rango, treat Strict Discipline as a scene distinction instead of a scene complication. Dramatis Personae Captain Osborn, Colonel Brett Sabre, Corporal Josephs, Corporal O'Keefe, Molly Brannon Niece, Sergeant Rafe Hacker, Fort Rango Squad, Red Wolf Category:Settings Category:Old West